


Filling in the Gaps

by margaerystark, rebeccavis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Filling In the Gaps, Introspection, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/pseuds/margaerystark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavis/pseuds/rebeccavis
Summary: A series of drabbles written for our ATLA podcast, Ember Island Sayers, centered around some of the moments we felt were missing from each season.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1.21 Closing Book 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702667) by Ember Island Sayers. 



“Can you believe it? Engaged.” Sokka clutched his rolled-up sleeping bag just as he had the night before, but his tone this time was less angry and more resigned. “I don’t even know if she likes him, but I know she likes _me_. You’re right, Katara. The customs here _are_ stupid.”

“Yeah. Stupid,” Katara replied. From where she was lying on her back snuggled up in her own sleeping bag, she could see the morning light coming in through the smallest of gaps in the doors.

“You’re not even listening to me, are you?” Sokka questioned.

“I am,” Katara insisted, “You said it was stupid.”

“Uh-huh, and I bet you have no idea _what_ was stupid.”

“ _You’re_ stupid,” Katara muttered, letting out a sigh before she added, “Oh, fine. I’m sorry. I’m just frustrated. I thought…I wasn’t exactly expecting Pakku to turn into a reasonable person, but when I brought up Gran Gran I thought maybe I’d gotten through to him.”

Sokka rolled over onto his own back, resting his hands behind his head. “So I’m guessing after I left he didn’t say you could train with Aang.”

“No,” Katara replied, “Although...he didn’t say I _couldn’t_ train with Aang either.” She sat upright slowly and then glanced down at her older brother, who raised an eyebrow.

“What have you got to lose?” he asked.

Katara broke into a smile. “I’d better hurry. Aang said they always start at sunrise,” she explained as she picked herself up off the ground. Her feet took her straight in the direction of the doors, but just before she left she turned and glanced over her shoulder. “Thanks, Sokka,” she told him. 

“No problem,” Sokka replied, “Say hi to the sour old man for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

There had been too much loss the past couple of days.

First a number of the troops Chief Arnook had deployed, then the spirit of the moon, then Yue. Even the relief of the Northern Water Tribe’s triumph was tinged with the heaviness of loss and all they had to do to secure victory.

It was difficult to watch the world become engulfed in darkness, swallowing up all of the vibrant colors of the Oasis, and even more difficult to watch her best friend merge with the Spirit of the Ocean, unsure if he would come back to her unharmed.

There were so many more adventures they had to take, so much left unsaid between them. It had taken her losing her mother to realize how much she truly loved her, and it wasn’t a feeling she hoped to wrestle with ever again. 

When the sun rose and she saw that Aang was safe, she did not go to his side straight away, sensing he needed some time to take in all that had occurred.

Her stomach was in knots as she approached him slowly, feeling just as entangled as Sokka’s fishing line. The soft crunch of her boots against the snow alerted him to her presence, and he turned to face her, his expression laced with sadness.

They moved towards one another, meeting in the middle. She threw her arms around his neck and his wound tightly around her waist.

Words would come later. For now, ‘I love you’ was said with an embrace.


End file.
